The present invention relates to gimballed motion base systems used for familiarizing pilots with the force and motion environment associated with actual flight of modern high performance aircraft, and more particularly to a control system for a motion base system for enhancing flight realism for the occupant with regard to his perception and response to the linear and angular motions generated by the motion base system.